Bulma
Ziemianka, piękna, genialna i kokieteryjna córka światowej sławy naukowca Profesora Briefa oraz Pantie, młodsza siostra Tights, żona Saiyanina VegetyPoczątkowo Vegeta i Bulma żyli w wolnym związku, jednak pobrali się pomiędzy sagą Cell Game a sagą Great Saiyamana. Vegeta pierwszy raz mówi o Bulmie „per żona” w 278. odcinku serii Dragon Ball Z. Oburzony poczynaniami Gokū mówi: „Draniu, żeby ot tak czyjąś żonę… A może byś tak własną żonę… fotki piersi Chichi…” (jap. 貴様、勝手に人の妻を…自分の妻のをやればいいんだろ…チチの乳の写真を…). W 31. odcinku DBS, kiedy Jaco wyraża zawód, że Bulma nie została jednak funkcjonariuszem Galaktycznego Patrolu, kobieta oznajmia koledze, że: „Takie życie też mogłoby być całkiem przyjemne, jednak jako żona Vegety i mama Trunksa spełniam się tu, gdzie jestem.” (jap. それも楽しい人生だったかもしれないわねぇ…でもベジタの妻で、トランクスのママ、今の所それで満足してる。). matka Trunksa i Bry. Jest jedną z głównych i pierwszoplanowych postaci w całym Dragon Ballu. Mieszka wraz z rodziną w posiadłości Capsule Corporation w Zachodniej Stolicy. Osobowość Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Biografia Przeszłość W wieku 16 lat znalazła w piwnicy swojego domu Èr Xīng Qiú, dwugwiazdkową smoczą kulę. Dowiedziawszy się, czym jest owe znalezisko, i jakie daje możliwości, postanowiła stworzyć smoczy radar, urządzenie pozwalające namierzyć fale emitowane przez kule i dzięki niemu zebrać wszystkie siedem, a następnie wypowiedzieć życzenie przed Shén Lóng'em, Boskim Smokiem. Przed wyruszeniem w podróż dziewczyna wahała się, o co poprosić. Spomiędzy dwóch pragnień: nieograniczonej ilości truskawek i idealnego chłopaka wybrała to drugie. Dragon Ball Saga Pilafa thumb|left|102px|Młoda Bulma w pierwszym odcinku pierwszej serii DBNa początku historii jadąc tropem smoczych kul, spotyka małego małpiego chłopca o imieniu Gokū. Z początku relacje między nimi są dość napięte. Bulma potrąca małego, a zobaczywszy, że przeżył, bierze go za potwora i strzela do niego. Chłopiec pierwszy raz widzi wynalazki cywilizacji i uznaje to za czary nazywając dziewczynę yōkai. Sprawa się załagadza. Bulma, oczarowana siłą młodzieńca, postanawia zabrać go ze sobą. Wspólnie kontynuują podróż w poszukiwaniu pozostałych kul. Na swojej drodze spotykają wielu nowych przyjaciół. Wūlónga, Yamchę i Pūara.thumb|right|Oczekuje na przybycie [[Feniks Mutena Rōshiego|feniksa Mutena Rōshiego|133x133px]] Bulma kocha uwodzić mężczyzn, a pierwszą jej „ofiarą” pada właśnie przystojny rozbójnik, Yamcha. Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! W serii Dragon Ball odgrywa ona jedną z głównych ról, później występuje już tylko jako postać drugoplanowa. Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! Dragon Ball Z Saga Freezera Podsaga Saiyan W tej sadze nie odgrywa ona żadnej ważnej roli. Cały swój czas spędza w Kame House, podczas gdy Son i Piccolo walczą przeciwko Raditzowi. Po jakimś czasie wraz z przyjaciółmi udaje się w miejsce walki i odszukać Gokū. Gdy Bulma i jej towarzysze docierają na miejsce, Son jest na skraju śmierci. Umierając, informuje przyjaciół, że za rok przybędą kosmiczni najeźdźcy, Saiyanie. Po tym, jak mistrz Karin złożył Wojownikom Z wizytę w Kame House i poinformował, że wszyscy, którzy chcą walczyć z zagrażającymi Ziemi adwersarzami, mają stawić się w Boskim Pałacu na trening pod okiem Najwyższego, Bulma, Yamchą, Kulilin i Pūar starają się odszukać Tenshinhana i Jiǎozi, by zabrać ich w ustalone miejsce. Artykuł do uzupełnienia!!! Podsaga Namek Na skutek śmierci Piccolo i Boga Ziemi, a co za tym idzie utraty mocy smoczych kul, Bulma, Kulilin i mały Gohan wyruszają statkiem kosmicznym Mega Piccolo na odległą od Ziemi planetę Namek, aby tam odszukać i wykorzystać nameczańskie smocze kule do wskrzeszenia poległych podczas walki z Nappą i Vegetą przyjaciół. Po dotarciu na Namek, statek, którym przybyli, zostaje zniszczony przez dwóch wojowników Freezera. Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że na planecie jest również Vegeta oraz inne potężniejsze zagrożenie. Gohan i Kulin ruszają sprawdzić, czym jest owo zagrożenie, jednocześnie zostawiając Bulmą we wcześniej odnalezionej kryjówce. Kboieta spotyka Ginyu, który zamienia się z nią na ciała. Odzyskuje ciało. Porunga przenosi ja na Ziemię, gdzie wróży z liści powrót Goku. Po ogłoszeniu wybuchu Nameck zaprasza Nameczan i Vegetę do siebie do czasu odtworzenia Nowej Nameck. Saga Garlica Juniora Bulma kłóci się z Chichi o urodę. Gdy dostają się pod działanie toksycznego gazu atakują Kurilina i Marron. Boska Woda oczyszcza je. Saga Cella thumb|201px|Bulma z młodym Trunksem na rękach Podsaga sztucznych ludzi Bulma zmusza Yamuchę by zabrał ja na spotkanie z Freezerem. Razem z resztą wojowników jest świadkiem pojawienia się Trunksa, czeka na Goku. W czasie przygotowań do walki z cyborgami opiekuje się rannym Vegetą, rodzi Trunksa. Kobieta zjawia się w miejscu, gdzie maja zjawić się roboty. Gdy wojownicy lecą walczyć na sąsiednią wyspę zostaje z Żarłomirem. Gohan zabiera ją do domu. Bulma tworzy pilot do dezaktywacji cyborgów i kombinezony dla Saiyan. Podczas walki Vegety i Trunksa z przyszłości z Cellem z pałacu Dende. Turniej Cella ogląda w telewizji w Kame House. Saga Majin Bū Bulma robi Gohanowi ubranie maskujące-strój Super Sayiamana. Kobieta pojawia się na Turnieju Sztuk Walki jako widz, zabiera tam rodzinę i przyjaciół, na miejscu spotyka Goku. Bardzo przeżywa atak Vegety. Kobieta poszukuje z przyjaciółmi smoczych kul, by wywołać smoka i ożywić ofiary męża. Wzywa Shenlonga, ale przerywa jej Goku zabierając wszystkich do pałacu Dende. Kobieta wysyła Trunksa by ratował jej rodziców. Ginie ze wszystkimi, gdy pojawia się Buu. Ożywiona nameczańskimi kulami oddaje energię do genki-damy. Przed 28 Turniejem Sztuk Walki odwiedza Goku podczas treningu, jest niezadowolona z powodu długiego braku kontaktu. Bulma ogląda turniej. Początkowo przyjaciele dostają miejsce przy ringu, ale na prośbę Videl dostają siedzenia w loży. Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Arytkuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! Bulma jedzie z Vegetą i Trunksem na tropikalna wyspę, gdzie robią zakupy, piją drinki na plaży, korzystają z wesołego miasteczka. Wydaje też na luksusowym statku przyjęcie z okazji swoich urodzin. Tam zjawia się Beerus, Bulma policzkuje go za zepsucie urodzin. Beerus uderza ją w twarz pozbawiając przytomności, co denerwuje Vegetę, który zmienia się w SSJ2. Bulma zabiera statkiem kosmicznym wojowników Z, by mogli oglądać walkę Goku z Beerusem w kosmosie. Gdy Beerus usypia Bulma kupuje bezpieczeństwo swoje i syna u Whisa jedzeniem. Saga Złotego Freezera Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! W jej domu zjawia się Jako informując o wskrzeszeniu Freezera. Bulma wzywa Whysa wizją lodów truskawkowych. Kobieta ogląda walkę wojowników Z, z najeźdźcami. Saga Selekcyjnego turnieju sztuk walki Bogów Zniszczenia Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! Bulma dostaje od Kulilina mandat za przekroczenie szybkości, żąda jego anulowania. Negocjuje z Chichi i Videl opiekę nad Pan. Daje Goku telefon, którym powiadami go o pojawieniu się Whisa. Leci oglądać Turniej Champy, jest obecna podczas użycia Super Smoczych Kul. Po turnieju wydaje przyjęcie z okazji wygranej. Kobieta zamawia u Monaki jedzenie i prosi go o pomoc w pracy. Gdy zauważa zniknięcie Trunksa przegląda kamery z monitoringu i widzi go wchodzącego do samochodu Monaki. Zawiadamia Jako i nakazuje jemu i Vegecie lecieć na planetę Patoufou. Kobieta powiadamia też Chichi o odlocie Gotena ze swoim synem. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Bulma zostaje powiadomiona przez Shāo o wylądowaniu wehikułu czasu. Kobieta odnajduje w nim Trunksa i kontaktuje się z Whisem, by sprowadzić na Ziemię trenujących w Świecie Beerusa Gokū i Vegetę. Po ich przybyciu każe Gokū przynieść senzu, którą następnie daje przybyłemu z przyszłości synowi. Kobieta policzkuje atakującego Gokū, Trunksa i ogląda wehikuł czasu. Znajduje notatnik swojej odpowiedniczki z przyszłości i czyta go pozostałym. Kobieta opowiada synowi prawdę o Trunksie i ogląda jego walkę sparingową z Gokū. Bulma ogląda walkę Gokū i Blacka. Gdy ten drugi niszczy wehikuł czasu Trunksa, kobieta odnajduje wehikuł pozostawiony przez Cella. Bulma pracuje przy wehikule, gdy przychodzi Trunks, wtedy robi przerwę na kolację. Bulma naprawia wehikuł Trunksa. Jest obecna, gdy Gokū opowiada o Zamasu oraz idzie z nim przerwać trening Vegety i Trunksa. Vegeta na jej widok uspokaja się i odchodzi. Bulma kończy naprawę pojazdu, którym Trunks z ojcem i Gokū lecą do przyszłości. Gdy wracają ranni Gokū, Trunks i Vegeta, kobieta podaje senzu synowi. Słucha opowieści Beerusa, Whisa i Wschodniego Kaiōshina o planach Zamasu. Bulma karmi rodzinę i leci w przyszłość, by zobaczyć świat Trunksa. Ogląda z Mài walkę męża i syna z Blackiem. Na prośbę syna kobieta wraca do przeszłości oddając senzu Mài. W domu udaremnia podróż w przyszłość Trunksowi i Gotenowi. Kobieta słucha pomysłu Piccolo na pokonanie Blacka i Zamasu. Kobieta wraca do przyszłości. Gdy wrogowie niszczą wehikuł, kobieta chowa się w kraterze. Martwi się o rannego syna, gdy zostaje wyleczony każe mu skleić naczynie potrzebne do uwięzienia wrogów i sama wyjmuje z kapsułki laboratorium potrzebne do naprawy pojazdu. Kobieta uczy Trunksa Mafūby, kiedy zbliża się Zamasu zajmuje go próbami uwiedzenia boga, oddając telefon z filmikiem instruktażowym Mài. Zamasu ignoruje jej wdzięki, po pokonaniu wroga, kobieta tuli się do syna i mówi jak bardzo się bała. Kobieta pomaga utrzymać Zamasu w urnie. Jest też świadkiem jego wydostania się i scalenia z Blackiem. Bulma pakuje do kapsułki magazyn z wehikułem czasu i ucieka w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie kontynuuje jego naprawę. Udaje jej się go naprawić. Oddaje synowi energię do Genki-Damy. Bulma wraca w przeszłość, gdzie wita się z synem i urządza dla wszystkich kolację. Razem ze wszystkimi zostaje pożegnać Trunksa i Mài. Saga Hita Bulma pracuje przy wehikule czasu, okazuje się, że minerał potrzebny do stworzenia paliwa znajduje się w jądrze Ziemi. Kobieta postanawia poprosić o niego smoka. Kiedy pojawiają się Beerus i Whis zaprasza ich do restauracji płacąc z góry za ich posiłek i idzie wezwać smoka. Okazuje się, że każdy chce wypowiedzieć swoje życzenie. Bulma mówi C18 czego pragnie Kurilín, daje Wūlóngowi pieniądze na zakupy i zamawia dziewczyny dla Żółwiego Pustelnika. Kiedy pyta Trunks i Gotena czego chcą, chłopcy nie wiedzą. W końcu prosi Gokū o odnalezienie minerału, kiedy ten wraca Beerus niszczy minerał i jej laboratorium. Bulma bierze udział w uroczystości rozdania naukowych nagród, kiedy pojawia się Aralka. Kobieta stara się wymyślić sposób na odwrócenie jej uwagi od walki. Prosi ludzi by wymyślili najlepsze dania, które ma stworzyć maszyna dr Slampa, by zwabić na miejsce Beerusa. Po wszystkim kobieta wraca z synem do domu. Kobieta ogląda turniej baseballowy pomiędzy drużynami reprezentującymi 6 i 7 wszechświat. Bulma wjeżdża w Gokū niszcząc swój samochód, próbuje więc go spoliczkować, ale Gokū robi unik powodując jej zdumienie. Kobieta ratuje Gohana mówiąc, że ktoś ukradł stój Great Saiyamana z jej laboratorium. Saga z przetrwania Wszechświata Gokū i Goten odwiedzają Bulmę, kobieta jest w zaawansowanej ciąży i myśli, że Sonowie przyszli ją odwiedzić. Chichi prosi ją przez telefon by zatrzymała Gotena w domu. Kobieta rozmawia z Gokū, Goten i Trunks przynoszą jej jedzenie i picie. Tuż przed porodem Bulma ćwiczy zabierając Vegecie salę treningową. Whis wywołuje u niej poród i na świecie pojawia się Bra. Kobieta pokazuje córeczkę rodzinie i przyjaciołom. Bulma obdzwania znajomych i opowiada im o Bra oraz zaprasza wszystkim na pierwsze spotkanie z dziewczynką. Na prośbę Gokū, Bulma godzi się zapłacić zwycięzcy Turnieju Mocy 10 mln zeni. Bulma kłamie Trunksa, że zdjęcia uczestników turnieju przedstawiają gości zaproszonych na urodziny Bra i że Freezer stał się dobry. Saga Więźnia Galaktycznego Patrolu Bulma wyrusza z Brą odnaleść siostrę i kontaktuje sie z Jako celem odebrania Goku i Vegety z Namek. Dragon Ball GT Saga podróży kosmicznych W tej sadze, Bulma odgrywa rolę postaci pomocniczej. Tworzy statek kosmiczny, którym Son Gokū, Pan i Trunks lecą na poszukiwanie smoczych kul z czarnymi gwiazdami. Potem szuka w komputerze jednej części ze statku, która wyleciała, aż w końcu znalazła i okazało się że to jest ważna część statku. Saga Baby'ego Zostaje zainfekowana komórkami mutanta, a z racji tego, że jest żoną Vegety, w którego ciele bytuje Baby, zostaje także mianowana królową Tsufulianina. Na polecenie Tsufulianina tworzy tzw. amplifikator fal Bruitsa, dzięki któremu zmienia Baby Vegetę w wielką złotą małpę, a gdy Gokū i Baby knockoutują się nawzajem, przywraca siły swemu panu. Kobieta obserwuje jego walkę z Goku i naprowadza lasery fal na męża. zostaje oczyszczona święta wodą. Saga Super #17 Podczas wydarzeń związanych z Super #17 razem z Brą goniła samolotem za Chichi i Videl, chcącymi własnoręcznie „powstrzymać zło”. Saga złych smoków Bulma jest obecna podczas pojawienia się złego smoka. Za pomocą wyżej wspomnianego amplifikatora fal Bruitsa umożliwiła Vegecie transformację w Ōgon Ōzaru, stadium niezbędne do przeistoczenia w SSJ4. Potem z bezpiecznego miejsca ogląda walkę Gogety. Występ w filmach Dragon Ball Legenda o Shen Lóng'ie Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Wielka mistyczna przygoda Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Droga do zostania najsilniejszym Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Z Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!! Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Najsilniejszy gość na świecie Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Super Saiyanin Son Gokū Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto? Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Super Brolly Son Gokū i Vegeta toczą sparing. Bulma, Bra, Whis i Beerus odpoczywają. Wszyscy znajdują się na wyspie w zachodniej stolicy. Beerusa denerwują hałasy walki Saiyan, i wydziera się na nich. Whis pyta Son Gokū czy chce zostań nowym bogiem zniszczenia, ponieważ cały czas chce być silniejszy, Son Gokū odpowiada, że motywują go silne osoby, które spotkał na turnieju mocy. Whis pyta oto samo Vegety, który odpowiada, że z powodu Freezy, ponieważ został wskrzeszony. Gokū powiedział, że bez niego by przegrali i że pomógł naszemu wszechświatowi. Vegeta odpowiada, że on tylko ratował własny tyłek i zaczyna wydzierać się na Son Gokū. W tym czasie Trunks dzwoni do Bulmy mówi jej, że ktoś ukradł smocze kule i smoczy radar z jej laboratorium. Nasi bohaterowie wywnioskowali, że to żołnierze z kosmicznej organizacji handlu, ponieważ nosi podobny pancerz bojowy. Bulma mówi, że Freeza ma posesje na punkcie smoczych kul. Zastanawiają się nad jego życzeniem, Vegeta mówi, że chce nieśmiertelności. Bulma mówi, że miała tylko 6 smoczych kul i pewnie szukają ostatniej. Ostatnia kula znajduje się na lodowym kontynencie, ponieważ jest tam bardzo zimno i Bulma postanowiła zebrać ją na końcu. Bulma pyta się czy ktoś ma ochotę lecieć. Beerus mówi, że woli się zdrzemną a Whis powiedział, że to może być interesujące. Beerus pyta się czy będzie tam coś dobrego na przekąskę, Bulma odpowiada, że nie bardzo. Beerus chce zostać, więc Bulma daje mu pod opiekę swoją córkę Brę, bo ktoś musi się nią opiekować. Następnie Son Gokū, Vegeta, Bulma i Whis lecą na lodowy kontynent. W trakcie lotu Gokū pyta Bulmę po co zbierała smocze kule, Bulma opowiada, że po to by się odmładzać o 5 lat. Whis pyta się jej, dlaczego o pięć lat a nie więcej. Bulma odpowiada, że chciałaby by więcej, ale mogą ją podejrzewać o to że miała operacje plastyczną, chce by to wyglądało naturalnie. Bulma, Son Gokū, Whis i Vegeta wylądowali na lodowym kontynencie. Ludzie Freezy uciekają, ale Vegeta zestrzelił ich statek kosmiczny, a Gokū prosi ich by oddali smocze kule. W tym czasie statek kosmiczny Freezy ląduje obok Saiyan. Wychodzą z niego żołnierze, Freeza, Paragus i Brolly. Freeza zabiera smocze kule. Bulma krzyczy aby oddali jej Smocze kule. Potem przygląda się całej walce Saiyan. Wynalazki Do ważniejszych jej wynalazków należą smoczy radar, PP Candy, zegarek pomniejszający, dezaktywator androidów, tłumacz mowy żab, amplifikator fal Bruitsa oraz pancerz bojowy noszony potem przez Trunksa z przyszłości i Vegetę. Występ w grach Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Ciekawostki *Bulma ma 85 cm obwodu w biuścieŹródło odcinek #004 DB oraz Daizenshū.. Lecz w Dragon Ball Super Zuno-Sama, powiedział że miała biust rozmiaru 87 centymetrów, lecz jej biust zmalał do 83,4 cm. *Ulubioną przekąską dziewczyny są truskawkiPierwszy rozdział mangi, adaptujący go pierwszy odcinek serii DB oraz Dragon Ball Chō Eksaitingu Gaido Sutōrī-hen zawierają wzmianki na ten temat. Jednak w późniejszych latach ulubionym jedzeniem Bulmy staje się ramen - Vegeta mówi, że nie przeżyłaby tygodnia bez niego16 odcinek Dragon Ball Super. *Bulma ma cerę, koloru brzoskwiniowego. *Siostra Bulmy Tights, ma taki sam głos jak Bulma. *Bulma od dziecka trenuje judo. *Bulma pali papierosy. Przypisy zh:莊子 id:Burma Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Matki Kategoria:Babcie Kategoria:Prababcie Kategoria:Praprababcie Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DB Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBS Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe